Drabbles: Hannah & Jon
by xELMC666x
Summary: Five small instances of love between Hannah and Jon. Writer's Block has been mauling me recently so find five absolutely tiny drabbles written in part with the story I do for GoodGollyMissMoxley.


Tidbits

Reunion

Hannah hated family functions, trying to explain to a judgemental aunt that she did in fact have a boyfriend instead of some fake online man was difficult. Her piercings and hair were criticised, her clothing choices were criticised and she was tired. It was one of those days were her make up didn't go right, the eye liner irritated her eye and she wanted to pull the dress off and sit at home in her pyjamas and watch Sons of Anarchy. Instead she was here celebrating some reunion or engagement, she hadn't paid attention to the card she signed.

She had been here a total of 45 minutes and the elder women of her family had tried to set her up with four different men. Her temper was rising and she was close to flipping a table over and smashing everything in her path, until the familiar scent hit her nose from behind. "Sorry am late, flights were an absolute bitch," the gravelly voice said. She grinned turning around and stood to hug her boy tightly. His hair was lying over his face with scruff on his face, he had thrown a shirt on and smart black jeans with boots and smelt of pure sex on legs and she was delighted. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, she rubbed his thick curls, smiling to herself as her family looked on at shock at the respectable man she had found herself.

"I missed you," he smiled.

"Missed you too babe, Jon I wanted to tell you something,"

"I love you Hannah," he blurted out, she flushed red and kissed him holding his face close.

"I love you too baby."

Tears

Jon had held together his sorrow as he and is friends travelled to Ohio to witness his grandmother be buried. The woman who had tried to help him, the woman whom he owed his education too. Hannah held his hand tight throughout the day, letting him hug Sami and Dee who had known the woman being celebrated on the cold Cincinnati day. Hannah had seen Jon's parents in the distance, how his father had some similar features to him with wild curly hair, how Jon held himself guarded like his mother, the blue and somewhat half blue, half green orbs of his parents settled Hannah's argument that Jon's eyes would change hue depending on his mood. Jon stood huddled between Hannah and Dee as Sami rubbed Dee's shoulders, his eyes focused on his tall best friend who seemed to shut down, the world was muted, all he could hear was his own heart beating, the blood rushing around his ears as he floated throughout the day without incident.

It was at night time as Hannah and he dozed that he clung to her during the night and sobbed, begging her not to leave him. Hannah could only rock her broken boy as he sobbed and spluttered into her chest. His confessions of love and promise hanging in the air substantially. She whispered sweet nothings in the ear of her man until he calmed down and feel into a weak sleep next to her, exhausted emotionally. The only comfort was they had each other and Jon knew he could absolutely _shatter_ in front of her and she would collect his pieces and put him back together without questioning him or interrogating him.

Jealousy

He burst into the hotel room in a flurry of limbs and heavy breathing, he had her pinned against the wall, his knee pressed tight against her rapidly reacting sex. His growling was guttural from deep in his throat before he sank his pearly white teeth into the milky flesh on her neck, sucking roughly as his hands roamed her chest, leaving his mark. Her chest heaved as her breath hitched in arousal, his hands slammed her hands up as he bit the other side of her neck, biting her, marking her, _claiming her_. He was a tornado of angry passion and she was desperate to be swept up in it. Quicker than a hiccup she was naked and he was topless, the faded, ripped jeans being the only item of clothing he had on, hanging from his toned hips loosely. Her pupils were blown with arousal as he tied her hands to the head board of the bed. "You belong to me, not Randy Orton, I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me for a week, Imma hit that ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week." he growled as Hannah mewed pitifully, she could easily get off on his voice on normal days but his voice talking about sexual things was just too much. She would met into his touch, she loved this side of him as he smirked devilishly. He was going to devour her and fuck was she ready.

Fantasies

It had been a perfectly fun day of play wrestling on the hotel bed, with sex in the shower and lounging together watching the world go by as Hannah tried to memorise every feature he had before he had to leave. A game of 'I never' and 'Truth' because Dare in a hotel was just unsafe, and the game of 'What would you rather' had turned to sexy naughty things to excite them both quickly, knowing they would have a week apart and phone sex just wasn't fun with Joe and Colby hooting and hollering from the other side. Jon had almost choked on his water after he thought he had Hannah tongue tied with the question, "Who would you add to have a threesome with us?"

"Threesome could be interesting, possibly Dee, but you could add Sami, Joe and Colby to the mix and have the hottest orgy ever," she giggled almost innocently. Jon was never ever leaving her alone to watch porn ever again, especially after she made him dress as a character from Sons of Anarchy and the zipper of the pants almost snagged his prized appendage. Hannah's tears of laughter was **not** what he was going for!

Eternity

It had been Jon's idea to come out to the public with Hannah as his girlfriend, he was sick of his friends Renee and Dee getting hate for dating him. He explained in a post online that they could still write their stories about him, that he wouldn't allow friends of his to shove this relationship down their throats and that he would be going back to being the private soul he was. He made the point clear that he wanted the fans, that he owed his life too, the people who believed in him and helped make his dreams come true that he was finally ridiculously happy with no catch, no tears, no addictions or bad spots, just pure love and happiness. He wanted the fans to see him as a real person and see how great Hannah actually was. How she had grounded him, gave him a reason to keep breathing, to keep fighting, to keep laughing with his friends, to keep messing around, to keep being a good person underneath his character and to keep waking up each day to see her beautiful face. With ease he cuddled her close and kissed her passionately before whispering, "I love you,"

"I love you too darling," she cooed, he kissed the top of her head and smiled,

"Thank you for giving me a reason to live, I am going to be here for you eternally, I will never be able to repay you." Hannah smiled and cuddled into her boy as they left the internet behind for another day, choosing to live in private solitude, completely in love.


End file.
